Merry Christmas
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A Pinger Family Christmas story.


_**A/N This is a sort of follow up to the Thanksgiving stories. Takes place at Christmas time. Mostly Pinger. MAG did manage to sneak their way in and I did find a little way to acknowledge all the castaways plus Alice from A Match Made In Heaven. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ginger was standing by the huge white island in her kitchen attempting to decorate the gingerbread cookies she had baked. Attempting because her progress was being delayed by her husband who was holding her from behind and placing tempting kisses on her neck. "Roy." She said unsuccessfully dislodging him. "I'm trying to finish these cookies. I promised the girls they would be ready when they got back."

"You are so incredibly beautiful." He said as he kissed her soft ivory skin. "I love you."

"I know that darling." She smiled a part of her enjoying the attention. "But I really need to complete decorating these cookies. You aren't making this easy…" Ginger squealed a bit as her loving husband decided her ear was of great interest to him. "Really Roy." She gently chastised and finally managing to wriggle out of his grasp. "Ever since you told me you wanted another baby you've been insatiable." Ginger stated. They had two five year old girls, a four year old son and another son who was a year old. Ginger had always wanted a large family however she thought they would wait another year to have another one. Her husband had other ideas and well she knew she couldn't possibly say no. The movie star also knew that these things happened when they happened and you could not always pick the time. So attempt to have another child it was. She smiled back at her husband. "You are just incapable to keeping your paws to yourself."

"And you like it." He said taking a hold of her once more and resuming his kisses on her skin. "Besides my beautiful redheaded angel, you are guilty yourself."

"I am?" She said raising her eyebrow. "How exactly am I guilty?"

"I recall when we were trying to conceive Amber you chased me around that island quite a bit." He replied.

"Chased you?" Ginger said indignantly. "I did not chase you." She said with a slight frown.

"You did too." The Professor stated calmly. "You were all over me. I made that schedule that revolved around your fertile period and you took full advantage of it. Every time I turned around, you were there wanting to rip off my clothes."

"That's not true." She pouted. "I was not all over you I…" Her tirade stopped when she realized her husband was speaking the truth. She had been pretty aggressive in trying to conceive a child. "Okay so maybe I was." She relented. "You know I was distraught. We had lost our precious Kimberly and I…I just wanted a baby with you."

"I know you did my love." He said turning her around to face him. "I wanted a baby with you as well. I know how much it hurt you when we lost Kimberly. It hurt me too."

"I still miss her." Ginger said a tear rolling down her cheek. "I think of her every day."

"So do I." He said pulling her into his arms. "When we were at church earlier for the children's Christmas pageant, I couldn't help but think of what a terrific angel Kimberly would have made. Yes I do believe Amber and Sabrina were the sweetest angels in the entire play but I couldn't help but think how wonderful it would have been if Kimberly could have been with them."

"I thought the same thing." Ginger sighed holding onto her husband. "I just wish I would have got the chance to hold her. Just once."

The Professor pulled back and gently wiped the tears from his wife's eyes. "I love you." He said. "We have four beautiful children. Our twin girls and our two sons. I say we are pretty blessed."

Ginger nodded. "I know we are. I love Alex and Daniel. And our girls. I wouldn't give them up for anything. And I have you. And perhaps we will have another child. I would like that. I will hold onto that."

"Good." He said before taking her back into his arms. "Because my dear beautiful wife, we have the house to ourselves…your parents took the girls ice skating, my brother and your sister took the boys to that Peanuts musical because as I recall Alex said ice skating is stupid unless you are a hockey player and even though he is only a year old, Daniel seemed to be in agreement on this. So we are alone." He stated gazing at his wife a spark in his blue eyes.

Ginger giggled. "Darling I need to finish up these cookies. And you promised that you would…." Her sentence could not be completed as the Professor pressed his lips to hers in a very passionate kiss. Ginger circled her arms around him and for a brief moment thought about caving in before she gathered her strength and gently pulled away. "You behave yourself." She said with a grin. "You promised you would help me with these. Kissing me doesn't count as help."

"Funny how on the island when I was trying to create that piping system to pipe the water to the sink and showers, you felt that kissing me was of great help." He replied.

"Be quiet and get to work darling." She said handing him the icing and pointing to the gingerbread men cookies. "Starting decorating."

He gave her one last kiss and whispered to her that it was not over which cause Ginger to giggle. What had gotten into him she didn't know and frankly she didn't care. She loved him like this. He was so cute when he would use her own seduction methods against her. Truth was she found it quite impossible to resist. Her eyes went over to her husband who was intently piping red icing onto one of the cookies. He looked so focused and serious it drove her mad. The Professor sensed this and looked up at his wife. "Something wrong my love?" He asked.

"No." She said blushing and turning her head away pretending that she was interested in piping the blue icing onto one of the cookies.

He put the icing down and went over to his wife and began kissing her earlobe which caused Ginger's breath to catch in her throat. "Roy we really need to…" Her voice gave out and she lost every bit of resistance she had. She spun around throwing her arms around him tightly giving into his kiss. Things started to really heat up more and Ginger broke apart the buttons on his shirt and slid her hands inside. She was about to yank the entire garment off when the front door opened and a voice rang out "Ginger! Roy! We are back!"

"My parents!" Ginger exclaimed. She quickly broke away from her husband and fixed her red dress.

The door to the kitchen opened and Kimberly Grant was quite stunned to find her daughter's hair messed up and her son in law's shirt unbuttoned half way. She shook her head and smiled. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Ginger said feeling like she was sixteen again. "We were just um…decorating these cookies…" She gulped.

The Professor quickly buttoned up his shirt. "How did the girls like skating?" He asked to change the subject.

"They enjoyed it very much." Kimberly replied. "Both girls took to it pretty quickly. They had a blast." She turned to her daughter. "Can't say that for your father."

"Why? What happened?" Ginger asked.

"Let's just say your father hasn't quite learned he is not in his 20s anymore and cannot do those jumps and spins like the Olympic skaters."

Ginger couldn't help but laugh. "I see. Is he okay?"

"Yes he is fine. Just a little bruised. Do you have a heating pad that we could borrow?"

Ginger nodded. "Yes upstairs in the linen closet."

Kimberly thanked her and headed out of the kitchen in search of the heating pad for her husband.

Ginger called out to the twins. "Amber! Sabrina! You want to help Mommy in the kitchen with these cookies?"

The twins scurried inside proclaiming they would. They hopped up on the bar stools and picked up the icing. Amber laughed at one that her father had decorated. "That looks funny Daddy." She said.

"I thought it was quite good." He said picking up the cookie.

Sabrina giggled. "Is that supposed to be Mommy?" She asked noting the red hair and red dress and two green dots for eyes. "Mommy is prettier than that."

The Professor was about to argue when he realized his five year old daughter was correct. Ginger was much prettier than that. "I think I will leave you three to finish decorating." He kissed his wife and then his two daughters before heading to the living room.

Ginger grinned watching Sabrina take hold of the blue icing and pipe it onto a cookie. "What are you doing there sweetheart?"

"I am making a Daddy cookie." She explained.

Amber rolled her eyes. "That don't look like Daddy." She said.

"Does too." Sabrina shot back.

"Does not." Amber said.

"Does too!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Okay girls." Ginger said before it got too out of hand. "Why don't you both make a Daddy cookie?" She handed Amber another icing bag. The little redhead gladly took the bag and got to work telling her blonde sister that she would show her what it was supposed to look like.

Ginger herself worked on the rest. She made one cookie with a red shirt and white hat. Another with a red and white checkered dress. One cookie with a blue hat and matching outfit. One with a smoking jacket and another with a blue polo shirt. The last cookie had black hair and a purple dress. Ginger looked over and smiled seeing the "Daddy" cookies her girls made. "They are quite good." She said to them. The details were a little crooked and the icing a little sloppy but to Ginger they were a work of art. "We are making Mommy cookies next." Amber said. "Need to show Daddy."

Ginger laughed. "Okay. Once you finish I want you to go get washed up."

"Okay Mommy." They said.

The girls finished decorating their cookies and hurried out to quick show their father what the Mommy was to look like as a cookie.

Ginger smiled watching the amused expression on the Professor's face as Amber explained why his cookie was wrong and hers was correct. The academic proclaimed to his twin daughters both cookies were wonderful and he hugged them before they went upstairs to wash up.

The movie star walked into the living room and over to the enormous 10 foot tree. She and the children wanted a great big tree. The Professor had a bit of time setting it up in the living room and there were a few mumbles under his breath but it is what Ginger and his children wanted so he did it. It looked quite beautiful. The more expensive ornaments were on top. The kids' homemade ornaments were placed near the middle of the tree. A Christmas tree that Amber made with the words I love Mommy painted in red and a green wreath with the words I love Daddy painted in red. There was a white snowman with a green scarf that said Daddy and a snowman with a red scarf that said Mommy that Sabrina had made in school. She smiled at the little silver foil bell that Alex had made with the help of his pre school teacher. And there was silver Christmas ball with Daniel's picture. She cherished each one of them. Her eyes went to another ornament A red Christmas ball with elegant white lettering that read Ginger and Roy Forever. Her dear husband gave her that ornament on their first Christmas. She loved it so much.

Roy saw his wife looking at the tree and came up to her. "Looks beautiful doesn't it?"

"It sure does." She said with a smile. She noticed the pretty pink Christmas ball with the name Kimberly Rose printed on it in white letters. Another gift from her husband. They had special Christmas balls made with their names. There was a red one with Amber's name. A green one with Sabrina's name. A blue one for Alex. A white one for Daniel. "Quite a change from our trees on the island." She said with a laugh.

"Yes you could say that." He nodded. "I think we came a long way from the days on the island."

"We did." Ginger nodded. "But you know I wouldn't give up that time for anything. I would do it all again."

"So would I." He said kissing the side of her head.

She turned around and he placed a kiss on her lips before a little voice said with a giggle "Daddy's kissing Mommy again!"

The two looked at their little redheaded girl and smiled. The Professor spoke. "Looks like we are caught." He said.

Ginger shook her head. "Why don't you run along to the playroom. You can watch some TV if you want. I believe Frosty is on."

"Okay Mommy." Amber said as she rushed to the playroom..

The door opened and in walked the Professor's brother Matthew along with his wife Nicki who was Ginger's sister.

"How was the musical?" Ginger asked breaking away from the Professor.

"They loved it." Nicki replied. "They had a ball. I am glad our brother agreed to watch Nicholas for us. I'm not sure he would have enjoyed it at such a young age. However your boys enjoyed it a great deal."

"It was fun Mommy." Alex said. "I got Snoopy's autograf." He said.

Ginger giggled at his four year old talk. "That's great sweetheart. Why don't you you go join your sister in the playroom."

Alex nodded and hurried off. Nicki followed him with Daniel. Once the kids were settled, Matthew and Nicki made their good-byes as did Kimberly and Joshua. They promised to see them the next day.

"Now." The Professor said as they were alone again. "Where were we?"

"Right here." She said pressing her lips to his in a deep kiss.

The pair heard another giggle and another little voice declare. "Mommy's kissin' Daddy again!"

Ginger laughed as she saw her little blonde girl standing there. "Very funny." She grinned. "Why don't you go join your sister and brothers in the playroom. They are watching Frosty."

"Okay Mommy." Sabrina said hurrying off.

The Professor looked at his wife. "Can I kiss you now? I think all our little spies are gone."

Ginger grinned and captured his mouth in another deep kiss. Their arms wrapped around one another. They were so engrossed in their kiss that they didn't notice front door open and two ex-castaways named Mary Ann and Gilligan standing there grinning before declaring in loud voices "Get a room!"

The pair were startled apart and Ginger glared at them. "Oh shut up!" She snapped.

Mary Ann laughed. "Merry Christmas Ginger." She said sweetly.

"Looks like the Professor is giving Ginger what she wants for Christmas." Gilligan said with a grin.

"Very funny." The man of science said not amused.

"Going for that kissing record are you?" Mary Ann asked innocently.

Ginger shot daggers at her. "Oh hush up." She said before her demeanor changed and she hugged her former hutmate. "What brings you here? I thought you were spending Christmas in Pennsylvania with Gilligan's family?"

"We are." Mary Ann explained. "But we thought we would stop by for a minute. The kids wanted to say hi." She gestured to her children who walked inside the house. "Hi Aunt Ginger." Jonas said. "Mommy said you were kissing Uncle Professor so we had to wait outside."

Ginger gave Mary Ann a look who tried to appear innocent. "Is that so?" She said. "Your Mommy should mind her business." She added with a grin.

"Hi Aunt Ginger." a three year old Ashley Gilligan greeted. "Were you kissing Uncle Professor?"

The movie star shook her heard. "What exactly does your Mommy tell you?" She asked of the little girl who resembled the farm girl so much.

"She said you hug and kiss lots." The brunette girl reported. "Are your lips attached to Uncle Professor's? Mommy says your lips are attached."

"Really?" Ginger said. The Professor turned red and coughed.

"Um we did bring our other son along." Mary Ann said picking up the little bundle in the carriage she had rolled inside the house. "Say hello to everyone Christopher." She said.

Ginger smiled at the little five month old child. He looked so much like Gilligan. "Hi there Christopher." She said kissing his little cheek and forgetting her annoyance with Mary Ann's big mouth.

The Professor admired the little baby. "He is getting big." He said. "Does he eat like Gilligan?"

Mary Ann rolled her eyes. "I think he's worse than that." She sighed. "He certainly has one healthy appetite."

"He's going to grow up strong." Gilligan proclaimed.

Mary Ann laughed. "I'm sure he will." She set him back down in the carriage. "We better get going now. Just wanted to pop in and say Merry Christmas."

"You have a good flight." Ginger said hugging Mary Ann. "Call me tomorrow okay?"

"Will do."

Mary Ann and Gilligan said their good-byes and left. Ginger went to the playroom and saw her children happily watching Frosty on the TV. She left the door open so she could hear any potential squabble and went back to the living room to be with her husband.

Ginger spotted her husband under the mistletoe that had been hung. She smiled and sauntered over to him draping her arms over his shoulders. He noticed where he was standing and knew he had no say in the matter. Ginger caught him and that's all there was to it. "I know I know." He said.

Ginger smiled as he pulled her in closer and placed a loving kiss on her lips. It grew a bit more passionate as the fire roared in the fireplace. It wasn't long before they heard giggles and turned to see their children standing there.

"Mommy's kissin Daddy!" Amber exclaimed with glee as did Sabrina.

Alex thought it gross and Daniel was too young to have an opinion but his big brother informed him under no certain terms girls were icky well except for Mommy but most girls were icky.

"Caught again." The Professor proclaimed.

The children gathered around the big tree and opened the presents that the Howells bought for them. A doll that Amber always wanted. A tea set that Sabrina had her heart set on. A big teddy bear for Daniel and a train set for Alex who was delighted by it. They also opened the gifts from Gilligan and Mary Ann which consisted of more toys. Skipper and Alice had also purchased presents which they loved. The Hinkley children then presented their mother with their gift. The Professor of course helped them with it. Ginger opened it and tears came to her eyes. It was a multi picture frame with all of her children. Amber, Sabrina, Daniel, Alex. There was a special place that had a girl angel and the words In Loving Memory of Kimberly Rose.

"You like it Mommy?" Alex asked. "Daddy said you would like it."

"I do." She said. "Very much." She then hugged all her children. "I love all of you." She said kissing them all. "I love you all very much. She let go and looked up at her husband. "And I love you." Ginger said getting up from her seat and kissing her husband.

The girls giggled again while Alex rolled his eyes saying gross. The children were then sent up to bed and told to sleep or Santa may not come.

Ginger went into the master bedroom and sat down at her vanity table. The Professor came up behind her and kissed her neck. "You have another present my love." He said.

Ginger grinned. "Oh?" She said. "And what would that be?"

He handed her a flat white box and she opened it. Ginger couldn't help but giggle seeing the sexy negligee he had purchased for her made out of white silk and satin. "I take it I am suppose to wear this now?"

"Naturally." He said to her.

Ginger kissed him and disappeared into the en suite to try on the garment. She emerged and the Professor's breath was taken away. He knew she would look stunning but not that stunning. "You are beautiful." He said.

"Thank you darling."

"I have another surprise for you." The Professor stated. "I'll be right back."

Ginger was curious as to what this surprise could be. She walked over to the bed and climbed in. She stretched out her legs waiting upon her husband. A minute or two later he appeared with his shirt unbuttoned much to Ginger's delight. He climbed into the bed next to her noticing her eyeing him. "I thought I would save you the trouble." He said.

"You are so thoughtful darling." Ginger said kissing his lips.

"I love you." He said handing her a small black rectangular box.

Ginger opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful silver bracelet with a single silver heart charm. "Roy it's beautiful."

"I had it engraved." He said.

Ginger looked at it and tears brimmed. "Roy's Love." It said. "Darling…I…it's so…I love it!"

"You will always be my love." He said to her fastening the bracelet to her arm. "My one and only love."

"Darling I love you." She said her lips going to his. She deepened the kiss before letting go. "I have something for you too darling."

She got up from the bed and went to her closet. She pulled out a box and handed it to him. He opened it and saw it was two tickets to Italy. "What is this?" He asked.

"Well darling you know how we never actually had a honeymoon. I thought that it was time we did." She explained.

He smiled at his wife. "You planned this?"

"I did. I worked it all out. My parents said they would be glad to take the kids and I have time in between projects. Mr. Howell said he would be happy to give you time off. So it is all settled." She replied.

"You are amazing." The Professor said taking hold of her. "I am so lucky to have you for my wife. I can't believe you did this."

"I wanted to do something special. You like it?"

"I love it." He said. "I look forward to being alone with you in Italy. Where would be staying? In some fancy hotel?"

"No." Ginger said shaking her head. "It turns out the Howells have a place over there. They haven't used it in so long and Mrs. Howell said we were welcome to it. She showed me pictures and it was just gorgeous. I know you will love it."

"I'm sure I will." He said holding her tight. "I love you Ginger. Ever since that day on the Minnow. I will never stop."

Ginger pressed her lips to his and they fell back on the bed in each other's arms. Their passion for another built more and more before they laid happily cuddled together. Ginger rested her head on the Professor's chest feeling content. She loved this man and wouldn't trade him for all the Cary Grants in the world. The Professor gently caressed her arm thinking what a wonderful woman she was and how he couldn't ask for more than this. Ginger lifted her head and placed kisses on his torso. "Merry Christmas darling."

"Merry Christmas my beautiful Ginger." He replied.

"By the way I'm pregnant." Ginger said.

The End.


End file.
